Bokuben - Triple Love
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Una sesión de estudios que terminó en un grave incidente cambiará la vida de Yuiga Nariyuki desde ese momento y tres de las chicas a las que él les da tutoria.


**Capítulo 01: vamos al matsuri**

[Las chicas han avanzado bastante] dijo él viendo su libreta de apuntes con los puntajes de las chicas en las pruebas recientes, habían rendido frutos, superaban los 80 puntos, resultados que hacían feliz a Yuiga. El chico terminó de alistar sus cosas ya que habían quedado en ir a estudiar a casa de Fumino antes de ir al festival, por lo tanto, el chico iba con yukata, Kominami-senpai también los iba a acompañar ya que ella necesitaba una ayuda con química, Kirisu-sensei no los acompañó ya que ella estaría haciendo vigilancia a los estudiantes en el festival.

[Me voy] dijo el chico mientras salía de su casa y su mamá le respondía _que te vaya bien._

El chico caminó durante un rato y efectivamente llegó a la casa de Fumino, en la entrada se topó con el padre de ella, el cuál lo saludo y le daba la bienvenida, al parecer el señor Furahashi tenía que trabajar y por lo tanto iba a dejar su casa, el chico entró y en la sala encontró a sus compañeras sentadas en la mesa estudiando, ellas vestían unos hermosos yukatas, se veían hermosas y desconociendo el porqué, se veían sexys, aunque este último pensamiento lo ignoró.

[Bienvenido Kohai, llegas tarde] dijo Kominami con su habitual tono burlón.

[Están hermosas] le respondió en venganza.

[Ho Ho, te has vuelto bastante asertivo eh]

[No dejaré que me sigas molestando] dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a ayudar a las chicas con sus estudios, el festival iniciaba a las 8 y eran las 6, habían estado estudiando durante dos horas, después de todo se acercaban los exámenes.

[Quiero comer algo dulce] dijo Takemoto sin vida mientras sostenía su libro de inglés.

[En la nevera hay unos bombones de chocolate, los traeré] dijo Fumino, pero Yuiga la detuvo y fue él, encontró el bol que quería, sacó los bombones de la nevera y los sirvió, luego se dirigió y los puso en la mitad de la mesa, las chicas comenzaron a comer a excepción de Asumi la cuál estaba en baño, Yuiga no quiso comer ya que no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, las otras tres chicas prácticamente se devoraron la mayoría de los bombones dejando unos cuantos, al cabo de unos dos minutos Kominami-senpai llegó y se les unió.

[¿Quieres?] dijo Yuiga mientras le ofrecía los bombones que quedaban, ella sólo tomó uno ya que no quería comer mucho dulce, la chica se comió el chocolate y luego frunció su frente y tosió un poco.

[Kohai, estos bombones tienen whisky] dijo ella mientras dejaba de comer el chocolate, a lo que el chico se alarmó.

[¡¿En serio?! Eran los únicos que estaban en la nevera, chicas lo siento] dijo el mientras se disculpaba con las chicas, pero al verlas, pudo verlas a ellas con la mirada perdida mientras sonreían y se tambaleaban cosa que asustó a los otros dos.

[¿Están bien?] preguntó Asumi.

[_hic, claro que hic sí hic_] respondió Uruka prácticamente ebria, _esto no es bueno_ pensó Kominami. Observaron a las otras dos y efectivamente estaban ebrias.

[_Nariyuki-san, quiero que me vuelvas a besar_] dijo Ogata mientras se le lanzaba al chico el cuál la alcanza a esquivar.

[_hic eso no es justo Ricchan, yo también_] dijo Fumino agarrando a Yuiga de la manga de su yukata, Takemoto escuchó eso y también se unió.

[_hic yo también hic quiero un beso hic tuyo_] dijo ella mientras se le lanzaba, el chico logró esquivarlas, _esto es malo, muy malo _pensaba él, viendo la situación Kominami-senpai trató de calmarlas, pero sólo fue golpeada en su nuca con un fuerte y seco golpe que le hacía perder el conocimiento y ella podía ver como Yuiga gritaba por ayuda mientras Takemoto lo estampaba de espalda contra la mesa y ella podía ver al chico y como sus suplicas eran ignoradas, también alcanzaba a ver a Fumino sacando unas cuerdas y mientras que Uruka sostenía a Yuiga a la mesa, ella y Ogata amarraban sus piernas a las patas de la mesa, a cada lado, prácticamente el chico quedó abierto de piernas.

[Ko… hai ….] dijo ella antes de perder el conocimiento, en ese momento Yuiga estaba aterrado, no le gustaba como se veía la situación, sus dos piernas estaban atadas, estaba aturdido después de ser estampado contra la mesa, su mano izquierda ya estaba amarrada a la pata de la mesa, sus brazos estaban atrás de su cabeza.

[¡Deténganse! ¡Paren esto chicas!]

[_hic Uruka-chan… hic no puedo atar el otro brazo de hic Nariyuki-kun_] dijo Fumino cuando ya había amarrado la cuerda a su muñeca derecha y no podía hacer que el brazo de él bajara más, cosa que la morena hizo bastante simple, tiró tan fuerte que el brazo del chico se dislocó con un sonido horrible, él grito de dolor pero era ignorado, luego el brazo del chico fue amarrado fuertemente a la pata de la mesa, él estaba atado, tenía su brazo dislocado y tenía cada pierna a un lado atadas también a la pata de la mesa y en sus manos, sus dedos estaban juntos y atados con abrazaderas fuertemente, el chico sentía mucho dolor, el trataba de forcejear pero el dolor en su brazo se lo impedía.

[Chicas deténganse, por favor]

[_Ahora hic que hacemos_] dijo Ogata mientras observaba la situación, luego Uruka tuvo una idea y fue a la cocina por unas tijeras, con tijeras en mano y su brazo temblando, abrieron el yukata del chico dejando todo expuesto, su pecho y sus bóxers, luego ella cuidadosamente cortó la ropa interior del chico y sus partes fueron expuestas.

[_kyaa hic, Yuiga-kun es bastante grande_]

[_Nariyuki-san es hic bastante grande_]

[_hic Nariyuki es grande y hic lindo_] dijeron las chicas observando los genitales del chico.

[Por favor… ya… deténganse…] dijo él bastante sonrojado y con sus ojos llorosos, ellas estaban viendo sus partes, luego Takemoto tomó la iniciativa.

[_¿Qué era lo que hic hacían los adultos hic ahora? Ya recuerdo_] dijo ella mientras se abría su yukata y dejaba ver su hermosa piel morena y sus blancos y grandes pechos los cuales no estaban bronceados, sus pezones eran de un hermoso color rosa cosa que casi hace que los ojos del chico se salieran de sus cuencas, luego ella agarró el pene del chico y este en respuesta al tacto se puso erecto, suavemente empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo, luego ella bajó y empezó a chupar y a lamer sus testículos, en respuesta se puso más duro, las chicas no se querían quedar fuera y Fumino y Ogata tomaban turnos para besarlo e incluso meter sus lenguas en la boca del chico. _Esto es real, esto está sucediendo _era lo que el chico pensaba mientras era violado, luego Fumino empezó a lamer el pezón derecho del chico mientras que con su mano izquierda jugueteaba con la oreja derecha de él y con su mano derecha jugaba y pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo, Ogata sólo observaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, luego ella se acerca y empieza a lamer y mordisquear la oreja derecha del chico, descendió por su cuello y luego empezó a lamer y mordisquear la axila derecha del chico.

[Paren… por favor…] dijo él mientras lloraba. Luego Uruka introduce el pene del chico en su boca y empieza a chuparlo, luego de unos minutos de intensidad él se corre en la boca de su pupila, cosa que a ella le gustaba el sabor de aquella sustancia blanca que incluso se derramó en su pecho, ella se posiciona encima de él, y descargó sus caderas, él había entrado en ella.

[_hic esto se siente increíble hic al fin soy una con Nariyuki_] dijo ella mientras empezaba a darle unos agresivos sentones, su movimiento de caderas era bastante agresivo.

[Uruka… detente…] trató de decir él, pero le faltaba el aire, las chicas al ver lo que pasaba, se abrieron su yukata dejando ver sus pechos y su vagina, juntaron las bragas de las tres en una bola y Ogata la metió en la boca del chico a la fuerza, luego de un rato, él dejó salir su semilla dentro de Uruka, él se sentía pesado, le costaba respirar y las chicas no dieron espera, Uruka se bajó de él y se quedó dormida debajo de la mesa, Fumino vio el pene del chico y lo agarra fuertemente con su mano y decide limpiarlo con su boca, luego de que estuviera limpió, también descargó sus caderas encima de él y después de un rato, ella lo estaba cabalgando y ella decide ir por la garganta del chico y empieza a asfixiarlo, luego a besarlo y el chico volvió a derramar su semilla otra vez, Fumino se bajó y despertó a Uruka y entre las dos vuelven a asaltar las orejas del chico, era el turno de Ogata, ella recordaba que los chicos aman los pechos, así que los usó para torpemente hacerle una rusa y él después de un rato se corrió en los pechos de ella, al igual que las demás, ella también lo cabalgó mientras chupaba el cuello del chico, era como la 7ma vez que él se corría, debido al dolor, a la excitación y a la falta de aire que entraba por su nariz que no parecía ser suficiente, su vista se empieza a poner borrosa, pero un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo volver y las chicas nuevamente tomaban turnos para disfrutar de él.

Luego de unas dos horas de estar inconsciente, Kominami se despertó y lo que vio le impactó, vio a las tres chicas semi desnudas durmiendo en el suelo y a él, prácticamente sin vida acostado sobre la mesa, cruelmente amarrado y violado, el rostro del chico estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, aún salían lágrimas de allí, de su boca salía baba y de su nariz salían mocos aguados, pero lo que la impactó, era verlo a los ojos prácticamente estaban sin vida. Las chicas se estaban despertando.

[Ko… hai] dijo ella mientras veía al chico que le ayudaba con química con su yukata abierta, su cuerpo lleno de marcas y sus genitales expuestos.

[¡Kohai!] grito ella en auxilio de él, las chicas salieron de su estado de aturdimiento y se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

[¡¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?! ¡Nariyuki!] dijo Uruka preocupada por su amigo, al igual que ella, Fumino y Ogata estaban preocupadas.

[Que horrible, esto es horrible… Kohai…] dijo Asumi mientras lloraba y le quitaba las bragas de la boca, ella acerca su oído al corazón del chico y no puede escuchar su corazón, luego ella intenta revivir posicionándose encima de él y haciendo presión en su pecho, luego volvió a poner su oreja en el pecho de él y escuchó su corazón latir de nuevo.

[¡Su corazón late otra vez! ¡Ayúdenme idiotas!] dijo ella y entre Fumino, Ogata y Uruka le ayudaron, ellas ya habían cerrado sus Yukatas, suavemente le quitaron las sogas de las piernas y de sus manos, luego cortaron las abrazaderas de sus dedos, en las muñecas y tobillos del chico, había unas marcas bastante rojas, en su pecho también, en su garganta, tenía arañazos, chupones y marcas de uñas por todos lados.

[¡Le hicimos algo horrible a Yuiga-kun!] dijo Fumino mientras lloraba acompañada de Ogata, luego entre las cuatro acostaron al chico en el sofá y con un rápido y feo sonido, el brazo del chico volvía estar dónde debía.

[Agradezcan que este chico perdió el conocimiento, eso dolería bastante] dijo ella mientras verificaba el brazo del chico y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, luego de que se aseguró, Yuiga había perdido el conocimiento, pero respiraba y sus latidos ya eran normales.

[Nosotras… Nariyuki-san… lo… esto es malo] trataba de articular palabras, pero no podía, ella era un mar de lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que le hicieron a su amigo.

[¡Acéptenlo, ustedes lo violaron! Ahora ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi casa y le daré auxilio a Kohai] dijo ella, luego llamaron un taxi y se fueron a la casa de Asumi, la chica lo recostó en la camilla que su padre tenía, se puso unos guantes y un tapabocas, luego empezó a tratar las heridas en los genitales del chico, las piernas, tobillos, brazos, muñecas, pecho, abdomen, trató el brazo del chico, trató las heridas de su cuello y rostro, el chico tenía vendas y gasas por varias partes, luego de un rato, la mamá de Yuiga llegó acompañada de su hermana, pues las llamaron y les dijeron que él se había caído por las escaleras del santuario y había caído en un matorral lleno de espinas, luego de que se llevaran a Yuiga, inconsciente y con las medicinas y orden médica que ella firmó con la letra de su padre en la cuál, debido a las heridas del chico, él necesitaba 1 mes de reposo y no podría ir a la escuela, una vez se fueron, ella entró a su casa y empezó a llorar, habían violado a su preciado Kohai y ella no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo, ella subió a su habitación y allí habían tres chicas con la mirada perdida mientras lloraban.

[Ya se lo llevaron, él necesitará un mes de descanso; su brazo derecho se dislocó de una forma muy fea, también tiene un esguince en su mano izquierda y no hablaré del resto de cosas que tiene] dijo Kominami mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.

[Nosotras, le hicimos algo horrible a Nariyuki] dijo Uruka mientras volvía a llorar, al escucharlo, las otras dos empezaron a llorar.

[Sí, ustedes lo violaron, de eso no hay duda, al examinar y tratar las heridas en los genitales de Kohai, no hay duda, él se vino adentro de ustedes, bueno, aunque él no quisiera eso pasó, ahora debemos preocuparnos de algo y eso es que ustedes no queden embarazadas, esperaremos un mes y las tres se harán una prueba de embarazo aquí, dependiendo de lo que pase… Kohai…] explicaba ella mientras al final soltaba unas lágrimas.

[Entendido] dijeron esas tres, esa noche, ellas se quedaron en la casa de Asumi y así el tiempo pasó y Yuiga empezó su recuperación y dos veces a la semana visitaba a Asumi para revisión, ella obviamente le dijo la misma mentira a su padre y él no le cobró las medicinas y el tratamiento, el mes pasó y en la casa de Asumi tres chicas se habían hecho una prueba de embarazo, a la cuenta de tres ellas lo voltearon y allí habían tres pruebas de embarazo con el signo de positivo, en ese momento las chicas de desmayaron.

[Esto es malo] dijo Kominami-senpai al ver las pruebas que dieron positivas.

Me inspiré en el capitulo de Nisekoi del whisky bombón y en el fanfic _Sé hombre _de _pabillidge90_


End file.
